


Punch Drunk

by Nina931



Series: Theater of Despair [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Cage Fights, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/pseuds/Nina931
Summary: Akane is fifteen years old and invincible.





	Punch Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Forced Prize Fight prompt for the Bad Things Happen Bingo.

Akane feels the burn in her ribs and smiles through the pain. Her grin causes the split in her lip to start bleeding again, fresh trickles of blood that she licks off as two guys drag off her latest opponent, a massive guy that had thrown bone-bruising punches. 

It had been an exciting fight, lotsa dodging and weaving and even getting the full force of that guy's punch to the ribs had only made her blood pulse harder. She had ended it by finally pulling off a suplex that she'd spent the last few weeks perfecting. 

She’s still feeling the buzz of heaving him over her shoulders to the loud frenzied cries of the guys in the stands when she looks through the metal surrounding the ring and catches a glance at her no good dad talking to some greasy looking guy holding a notebook. 

The Greaseball looks familiar. Had she met him earlier? Doesn't seem like it'll ever matter though cause the face he's making at her dad doesn't seem too happy, like the "you're-five-seconds-from-me-kicking-you-out" kinda look. Which is hella annoying cause it was her dad’s idea for Akane to enter this competition in the first place and he'd done it without her even knowing about it. She only let him push her into it cause of the small, hungry faces and grumbling stomachs of her little sisters and brothers (...and the chance to go up against some of the strongest guys on the streets). If they get kicked out before she wins then they'll forfeit both the entry fee and the prize money, and that'll be all the cash her shitty father has and she'll have to go about feeding her starving siblings some other way, like waitressing for her mum's boyfriend again. 

The greaseball doesn’t kick her dad out, instead giving him a short rude gesture and stomping off to the announcer’s booth to start kicking up a fuss. She stops paying attention then, as a girl goes past with her arms full of water bottles and Akane quickly snatches one up. 

“GIIIIVE IT UP for our LOVELY newcomer, A-CHAN!!! Her first time competing and she hasn’t had a single loss yet!” 

The announcement booms through the stadium just as she’s finished sculling her water. She crunches the empty bottle flat in her hands and throws it like an epic Frisbee out of the opening behind her as her next opponent steps up to the cage and the announcer carries on. 

“But… can the young, beautiful newcomer stand up to the MIGHT of our reigning champion, the ULTIMATE VICTOR of Japan’s cage fighting scene, MK-SAN!!!”

A man enters the opposite side of the ring to the cheers of the crowd and Akane feels her excited smile fall in confusion as the spotlight falls on the guy. He’s way smaller than she is, like half a foot at least, and he doesn’t have the bulging, rippling muscles or abs that she’s used to seeing either. 

It’s kinda disappointing that this guys the champion, she was expecting somewhat of a challenge. But whatever, money’s money and it’s not like if he was some super beefy strong guy it would’ve mattered. 

Cause either way, she’s fifteen years old and invincible. 

“Three,,, Two,, One, ROUND ONE START!”

The clang of the bell has her jumping into action with a spin kick to her opponents head. If this fights going to be as easy as the guy’s making it look, she may as well end it as fast as possible.

Her ankle is caught in a punishing grip, his hand coming up to block her with a speed that she couldn’t even _see._

She grins at _M-Kay_ -San’s calm smile and pulls hard to the right to release her foot. Instead she ends up being smashed into the metal chain link of the cage's side as he grips her caught foot with both hands and swings her hard.

The wind is knocked clean out of her. The jagged metal tears into her skin, leaving deep furrows as she clambers up breathlessly hands and legs slick with her own blood. He stands in a lazy guard position only a meter away, a snide easy smile across his face. 

She screams as outrage and joy at the thrill of the fight courses through her and goes straight for the throat. 

He dodges her two quick lefts to his face and blocks her feinted right to his solar plexus. It continues to be a one-sided assault and her scratches begun to itch and sting as she starts to build up a sweat. It’s only making her more pissed off. 

She’s distracted by her own anger when he strikes, sneaky and vicious. A sharp clip to the stomach that leaves her stance in pieces, but the twin hands that slam over the sides of her head is the real kicker. 

She loses her balance. The world around her is moving only in slow ringing circles. 

She can’t hear anything. 

A foot comes up to meet her face and she can _feel_ the pop of her nose breaking and splattering across the side of her face, blood spilling coppery and warm in the back of her throat. 

She rolls over and dry retches as blood drips from her ruined nose in pools on the ground. Distantly she can hear the cheers of the crowd as the announcer counts down. She forces herself to get up on shaking arms. 

She faces the man, and he’s still smiling, all friendly and calm. She wants to smear his face into the ground now even more than she wanted a good fight at the start of the round. She can and will do it. Doesn’t matter if she wins anymore as long as she gets in one, good hit. 

But behind him she can see the figure of her shit head father. Waving a ticket wildly at her trembling just-standing figure, she sees in his screwed up screaming face the faces of her little brother and sisters, begging and starving. 

She is fifteen years old and maybe not invincible, but _she cannot fucking lose._


End file.
